Seberapa Pantas
by IceLycoris
Summary: Jean tidak akan mengerti Eren. Kata kata terakhir Eren yang menguap dibawah lampu kota kala itu. Memori yang menyiksa. Hingga pada akhirnya mereka bertemu kembali.


**Seberapa Pantas**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Rating K+ (?)**

**Drama/Romance(?)**

**AU, OOC, bahasa bertele-tele, plot yang terlalu murahan, jalan cerita yang super ngawur #imsupercereal**

.

.

Fanfic ini saya persembahkan untuk teman saya Ruskie yang berulang tahun ke tujuh belas, sebenarnya awalnya saya ingin membuat fanfic ini menjadi fanfic jahanam yang pantas untuk umurnya yang ke tujuh belas. Namun saya belum sanggup menulis hal nista untuk teman saya tersebut. Saya mohon maaf atas segala keanehan dan plot yang benar benar murahan. Ide ini mengalir begitu saja ketika seorang teman saya menyetelkan lagu Sheila On 7 – Seberapa Pantas. Entah mengapa saya merasa lagu tersebut sangatlah cocok dengan mereka. Dan saya merekomendasikan untuk mendengarkan sembaring membaca ini.

.

.

Banyak hal yang tidak dapat Jean mengerti. Tidak ada sama sekali, bahkan ketika ia sedang berada di dalam ruang kerjannya, dan sedang menyesap secangkir penuh kopi dengan _creamer_ dan menatap bosan kepada setiap lembar kertas dokumen yang harus ia tanda tangani dan diperiksa dengan seksama sampai akhirnya ia berpikir ulang mengapa ia tidak menolak paksa pekerjaan dari sang Ayah untuk melanjutkan posisi teratas perusahaan keluarganya bukannya malah pergi menyebrangi laut dan mengikuti mimpinya untuk menjadi seorang fotografer handal. Namun dari semua pikiran yang ada, ia paling tidak paham mengapa ia terkejut, amat sangat saat ia mendapat secarik kertas beramplop diantara kumpulan dokumen kantornya bertuliskan nama yang entah mengapa tidak dapat ia lupakan walau sudah terkubur waktu dan memori.

Dan ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia melepaskan segala tugasnya siang itu, dan lebih mementingkan secarik kertas beramplop itu. Membukanya dengan perlahan dan membacanya dengan perlahan, hanya ada sedikit tulisan yang ada.

_Dear, Jean_

_Hai Jean! Apa kabar? Aku baik di sini, walaupun aku harus berjuang dengan udara menjelang musim dingin yang gila gilaan. Aku berharap kau baik baik saja disana Jean… Oh ya, bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Sibukkah? Atau kau sibuk dengan sekertasis bohai milikmu? Kau tau, bercinta di kantor ahahahaha_

_Kau tau Jean, banyak hal yang ingin aku ceritakan. Banyak hal yang berubah ketika kau tiada, dimulai dari Mikasa yang pindah ke Jepang dan menjadi seorang dokter bedah yang benar benar terkenal di Asia. Atau Armin yang sedang dalam perjalanan keliling dunia untuk mencari kota Atlantis yang hilang. Banyak sekali perubahan disini, bahkan ketika aku tau kalau langit tidaklah seelok sore sore sebelumnya…_

_Baiklah Jean, mungkin cukup sampai disini. Jawablah suratku ini muka kuda!_

_Tertanda, Eren Jaegar_

Tidak ada halaman habis, dengan tulisan tangan yang begitu ringan.

Dan selembar foto langit, warna kemerahan yang begitu indah dengan paduan unggu yang begitu menawan, dengan awan tipis yang begitu cantik seperti menggambarkan kehidupan yang begitu kasat mata. Tidak ada yang tau apa yang terjadi, sama seperti dirinya yang tidak tau apa yang harus ia rasakan. Dan bagaimana seorang kawan masa kecilnya mengetahui alamat kantor yang ia miliki.

Waktu terus berjalan, dan Jean memilih untuk mengabaikan surat itu sesaat dan kembali kepada pekerjaannya. Ia harus menyelesaikan ini sebelum larut, lalu kembali kedalam _flat_-nya dan membalas secarik kertas yang amat sangat ingin ia balas tersebut.

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

_Dear, Idiot_

_Aku baik disini Jaegar, dan asal kau tau aku sibuk dengan dokumen dokumen sialan dari bawahan bawahanku. Dan bahkan aku tidak sempat menyentuh bokong sekertarisku seujung jari pun!_

_Aku mendengarnya, kabar mengenai Mikasa yang menjadi dokter bedah dan bukannya kau yang menuruni profesi Ayahmu. Aku dengar pula soal Armin, ia berkali kali masuk ke televisi, aku sering melihatnya ketika makan siang. Sepertinya buku yang ia jejalkan sejak lahir membuahkan hasil._

_Kau tau, langit disini menjadi lebih indah setiap detiknya._

_Tertanda, Jean Kirstein._

Ia tersenyum kecil membaca kata tiap kata yang tertoreh manis disebuah kertas dengan tulisan yang begitu khas yang terasa begitu familiar di matanya. Entah karena dulu, setiap hari ia menconteki buku tugas Jean yang selalu diisi jawaban, walau ia sendiri tak yakin apa yang ada dalam buku tugas temannya tersebut. Namun, persetanan dengan jawaban, yang penting ia lulus dari jeratan maut Keith Shadis. Dan Eren selalu ingin tertawa menginggat itu.

Eren berjalan kearah wastafel rumahnya, membasuh tangannya yang penuh dengan warna warna gradasi cat acrylic yang asal, lalu melepas celemek kain kasar yang sudah tak terlihat warna aslinya tersebut, sebelum akhirnya ia duduk di meja kerja kecil miliknya yang tampak begitu berantakkan dan mengambil secarik kertas lalu menulis dengan sunggingan senyum kecil.

_Dear, Muka Kuda._

_Hei! Jangan salahkan aku! Dulu kau sangat mesum hingga dinobatkan dengan predikat lelaki mesum satu angkatan, ingat? Kau yang mengukir predikat itu sendiri dengan tertangkap basah mengintip ruang ganti wanita sebanyak enam kali, untung saat itu ada Mikasa, sehingga kau langsung ditarik keruangan Herr Rivaille. Aku harap kau jera, sampai akhirnya kau kembali melakukan aksi menarik celana dalam wanita saat pelajaran kosong di kelas_

_Ya, aku juga suka melihat Armin di televisi. Bahkan sesekali kita melakukan video call, dan kau tau latar belakang dirinya selalu ada di lapangan kerja-nya, dengan memakai pakaian cokelat dan topi safari seperti di film Indiana Jones yang sering kita tonton dirumahmu dulu_

_Aku tidak akan pernah menjalani perkerjaan Ayahku, Jean. Dokter adalah tanggung jawab besar, ia memegang nyawa seseorang, aku tak cukup pemberani untuk itu. Selain itu, aku hidup untuk menjalani mimpi Ibuku…_

_Aku kira warna jingga dan unggu begitu indah untuk menyatu_

_Tertanda, Eren Jaegar_

Ia mengarahkan arah pandangnya kepada sebuah kamera saku kecil yang tergeletak manis diatas mejannya, menyalakannya dan mengarahkannya dengan cantik kearah kanvas ukuran besar dihadapannya. Tersenyum kecil sebelum mengabadikan gambar miliknya yang begitu cantik tertepa sinar lembayu senja yang tampak manis di kamera miliknya.

Senyumnya kembali melebar sebelum akhirnya, meletakkan kamera dan membuka lemari pakaian berniat untuk berganti pakaian. Mengecek kulkas hitam miliknya yang di penuhi oleh hiasan magnet dan daftar daftar penting, dan tak lupa foto kelulusan miliknya. ia tersenyum kecil.

"Sepertinya aku harus membeli sekarton susu lagi"

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

Benar benar celaka, hanya itu yang bisa mendeskripsikan kenyataan yang menimpa Jean. Bangun telat, terjebak macet, memilih berhenti dan naik kereta, kecopetan, dan yang terakhir ia telat menghadiri rapat dan itu membuat sekertarisnya harus menanggung semua amarah dari parah petinggi lainnya atas tindakkan yang lalai. Dan itu membuatnya harus meminta maaf kepada sekertarisnya dan hanya dibalas dengan senyum maklum.

Namun dari segala hal yang buruk, ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Ayahnya akan datang malam itu ke apartemet-nya dan ingin membicarakan masa depan seorang Jean sebagai satu satunya penerus nama Kirstein. Namun dibalik segala celaka yang ia dapat hari ini ia begitu bersyukur suratnya datang dengan lembutnya.

_Dear, Double Idiot_

_Ya, ya aku tau itu ulahku sendiri Eren! Tapi demi Tuhan itu dulu, saat diriku masih mengalami masa ketertarikkan tinggi terhadap tubuh wanita! Aku sudah berubah sekarang, setidakknya aku sudah menjadi pria yang gagah untuk ukuran orang kelas atas. Dan demi Connie dengan lapangan terbangnya, aku tidak bermaksud menarik celana dalam anak perempuan! Itu tidak sengaja. Kecelakaan. Aku terpelesat saat itu_

_Sepertinya ia benar benar sibuk sampai melakukan video call saja di tempat kerja. Menjadi dokter memang tidak mudah idiot, namun kau akan punya perasaan senang tersendiri saat menyembuhkan orang. Atau jika kau sama gilanya dengan Herr Hanji kau akan merasakan perasaan mengelitik saat kau membedah kodok yang mungkin kasusnya akan sama dengan membedah tubuh telanjang manusia, dan kau akan tertawa terbahak bahak didepan asistenmu, sama seperti Herr Hanji yang terus terusan tertawa kecil sambil mengeluarkan air liur selama pelajaran biologi. Namun Eren, kau hidup bukan untuk mengikuti mimpi Ibumu. Hiduplah dengan mipimu sendiri._

_ka nada ka nada badai, sepertinya flat mlikku akan hancur._

_Tertanda, Jean Kirstein_

Dan akhirnya Jean tetap berdecak kagum dengan kemurnian hasil jepretan seorang Jaegar. Tidak perlu kepura puraan. Tidak perlu imitasi bodoh. Polos dan indah. Senyumnya bertambah lebar.

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

Senyumnya memudar, setidaknya ia sudah tau disaat ia membaca kata demi kata diatas suratnya. Tulisan tangan Jean yang terlihat jelas emosinya, membubuhkan kata demi kata, terkesan santai namun juga frustasi. Mereka sudah berteman lama, bahkan pada saat mereka masih memakai popok dan saling tidur berdampingan sebelum akhirnya Jean pindah rumah sejauh dua blok dari rumahnya. Namun pada akhirnya Jean juga selalu menginap dirumah Eren, apa lagi disaat ia berbeda selisih dengan Ayahnya yang merupakan orang besar tersebut.

Ia mengerti Jean. Kurang lebih.

Ia mengerti Jean hanyalah butuh dimengerti. Ia mengerti Jean hanyalah butuh kebebasan. Ia mengerti Jean selalu mengimpikan dirinya terbang menyebrangi benua dan menjadi seorang fotografer lepas. Ia mengerti sekali apa yang Jean sukai, dan bagaimana ia mati matian mengejar Mikasa dahulu. Ia mengerti setiap lembar dari setiap emosi Jean. Ia mengerti, sangat mengerti, bahkan ia sangat paham bahwan pasti Jean sudah direncanakan untuk menikah dengan keluarga-keluarga kolongmerat pada umurnya yang ke dua puluh lima nanti. Ia mengerti sangat sangat mengerti hingga ia sendiri tak mengerti dirinya sendiri, perasaannya sendiri terhadap teman masa kecilnya itu sendiri.

_Jadi, kau jadi ditunangkan. Jean?_

Lalu ia memilih mengambil kamera sakunya dan berlari ke atap apartement miliknya, membuka pintunya dengan gegabah. Sebelum akhirnya ia berlari dan berakhir dengan mencengkram jeruji besi pembatas atap apartementnya. Menaikkan lengannya, dan mengabadikan momen matahari tenggelam kala itu, membiarkan inchi tiap inchi cahaya memasuki lensa kameranya, dan menghasilkan warna yang begitu indah.

"Celakanya, hanya kaulah benar-benar aku tunggu."

Dan entah kenapa ia melelehkan air garam pada dirinya lagi.

Hanya itu. Hanya itu yang tergores pada secarik kertas senja itu.

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

Ia bertengkar hebat malam itu, sang Ayah berusaha mati matian agar sang anak mau mengikuti perintahnya. Memutar otak agar dapat memegahkan kekayaan dengan mengorbankan cinta anaknya. Mungkin yang ada di kepala sang Ayah hanyalah bagaimana Jean menjauh dari kekasihnya dan menikah denan wanta pilihannya, atau lebih tepatnyanya Ayahnya tak mau pusing pusing memikirkan apakah anaknya memiliki kekasih atau tidak, walaupun nyatanya memang tidak punya. Yang ada dikepala Ayahnya hanyalah uang, dan bagaimana Jean dapat menghasilkan keturunan yang pantas untuknya.

Jean membenci itu, sangat membencinya. Ia bahkan sampai meninggalkan Ayahnya yang saat itu berada di _flat_ miliknya dan pergi ke bar terdekat untuk mengecap rasa pahitnya bir. Dan kembali pulang pada saat subuh dengan kepala yang pening dan membuatnya harus menegak aspirin sembaring menelpon sekertarisnya kalau ia mengambil libur hari ini. Namun dari pada berbaring di ranjang lebarnya ia lebih memilih mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada secarik kertas dalam amplop.

Hanya segitu?

Jean berdecak kesal, mendapati teman masa kecilnya hanya menjawab dengan berberapa patah kata saja. Dan Jean yakin Eren tau jika dirinya tidak menyukai sesuatu yang tidak setimpal, atau setidaknya seharusnya Eren membalas suratnya lebih panjang, Jean tau itu hal bodoh dan sangat tidak dewasa sekali memperdebatkan hal seperti ini. Tapi Jean tau.

Tau namun tak mengerti.

_Jadi hanya ini balasanmu Jaegar? Sia sia aku menulis pesan panjang. Sialan._

_Ya, kali ini dengan keluarga Reiss. Bahkan orang tua itu merencanakan untuk menyelengarakan pernikahan dua bulan lagi. Aku muak dengan orang tua itu._

Mengabaikan tubuhnya yang terasa begitu berat, Jean mendirikan diri, berjalan perlahan melewati jendela besar di _flat_-nya hingga berakhir di balkon _flat_ miliknya yang lebar. Membungkukan badannya sedikit dan menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai penopang tubuhnya.

Namun itu tidak begitu lama, sebelum akhirnya sudut ruangan _flat_-nya begitu menarik perhatiannya. Melangkah perlahan kesudut ruangan, memperhatikan dengan seksama tali tiap tali yang digunakan sebagai gantungan beberapa lembar foto yang di tahan oleh penjepit kayu. Namun dari sekian banyak tali yang ada hanya tali yang berada di depan yang menjadi perhatiannya, seutas tali dengan dua lembar foto yang tergantung manis.

"Kau benar benar suka senja ya"

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

Kala itu seore tampak begitu indah, dan dirinya hanyalah mendekap diri didalam kamar apartementnya. Menatap kanvas yang masih putih polos dengan warna dasar mutiara alami. Tidak ada yang berubah barang, walaupun dirinya sudah mengenggam pallet dan kuas andalannya.

Padahal kala itu langit begitu indah. Warna jingga dan unggu yang begitu manis menyatu di partikel partikel udara dan memotret manis tipisnya awan kala itu, menusuk tajam mata kehijauan miliknya hingga kedalam, meninggalkan rasa hampa namun ngilu didalamnya. Membuatnya hanya bisa mengerutkan otot bibir penuhnya walau ia sudah berusaha tersenyum.

Polos dan bodoh.

Eren tau itu, kebodohan dirinya yang begitu payah hingga ingin membuatnya muntah. Namun memang tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, dayanya sudah hancur dimainkan.

"Sebenarnya seberapa pantas kau untuk kutunggu?"

Eren menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan kuasnya jatuh begitu saja kelantai, bersama partikel partikel air garam dalam dirinya. Eren paling membenci kekalahan, terutama kekalahan oleh karna teman masa kecilnya itu. Namun dari semua kekalahan yang ia terima, ia paling benci ini. Kekalahan yang membekas walau sudah bertahun tahun.

_Jangan mengatakan diriku idiot! Dasar muka kuda! Keluarga Reiss adalah salah satu jajaran keluarga kolongmerat Jean, seharusnya kau dengan bangga menerimanya. Belum lagi putrinya adalah wanita dengan penghargaan tercantik di Inggris. Terimalah._

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

_Jadi kau menyuruhku menerima pertunangan bodoh itu hah!? Dasar Triple Idiot. Otakmu memang tak akan pernah berpindah dari bokong kencangmu itu. Bahkan setelah kau pergi begitu saja setelah hari kelulusan untuk impianmu yang bahkan tidak direstui oleh Ayahmu itu._

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

_Jangan pernah mengatai impianku Kirstein. Aku kira kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti._

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

_Aku sudah cukup dewasa, dan diriku juga sudah cukup mengerti kenapa seorang Jaegar muda meninggalkan seorang Jean Kirstein di hari kelulusan sekolah dan bahkan berpindah rumah tanpa sedikit pun memberi kabar kepada teman masa kecilmu ini. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi sekarang. Kau menyuruhku untuk bertunangan dengan orang lain._

_Kau memang idiot Jaegar. Tidak salah dulu Herr Erwin selalu memberimu nilai nol besar seperti bentuk bokong sapi disetiap pelajaran sosiologi._

_._

_._

-oOo-

.

.

Dan pada saat itu tidak ada lagi surat yang selalu datang dengan cepat. Tidak ada lagi. Tidak ada lagi hal hal yang tersampaikan dalam lembaran kertas putih. Tak ada lembayu sore dalam lensa. Dan tak ada lagi kenangan kecil mereka. Tak ada pertengkaran sebagai seorang teman seperti dulu.

Tidak ada yang bisa Jean andalkan disaat saat terakhir dirinya bisa berdiri menatap indahnya sore kala itu.

Bernostalgia sedikit. Ditanah Prancis tempat kelahirannya sendiri.

Dengan pakaian yang begitu sederhana dan langkah kaki yang tak sampai setengah meter. Tersenyum senang bersama kawan sepermainannya. Bermain di hutan kala itu, memanjat pohon dan bukit yang begitu cantik bersatu dengan langit, sebelum akhirnya senja datang dan mereka berjalan berdampingan kearah rumah. Bertukar tawa dan cerita tentang kelas mereka yang begitu menyesakkan di pagi hari.

Beranjak sedikit. Dengan pakaian sekolah yang sama, berjalan berdampingan dengan tambahan memapah sepeda bagi pemuda yang lebih tinggi. Mengobrol ringan disamping sungai yang membelah kota, membiarkan angin menari dengan helai helai rambut mereka. Kala itu juga senja, langit yang ungu memerah manis di angkasa, menemani matahari yang mulai tertidur lembut dibalik garis bumi.

Namun hanya salah satu dari merekalah yang benar benar menginggat hal tersebut. Lembutnya senja dan tipisnya awan sore itu. Hanya salah satu dari merekalah yang menikmati, begitu dekatnya mereka di sore itu, melewati jalan yang begitu familiar di kedua bola mata mereka. Yang terbias begitu indah hingga ke sel sel memori, meninggalkan benih benih kecil yang terus dipelihara hingga tumbuh terlalu tinggi dan tak terlihat ujungnya. Meninggalkan dirinya yang hanya bisa menatap keatas tidak tau harus begaimana menggapainya. Terlalu tinggi, hingga ia tertinggal begitu jauh. Bukan sebuah perumpamaan, namun sebuah kenyataan.

Dilain sore sebelum mereka mengadakan kelulusan. Mereka berjalan berdampingan kembali melewati pinggiran sungai, melawan arus sungai menuju bagian yang lebih menepi dari kota. Berbincang ringan tentang bagaimana kelanjutan dari hidup mereka. Eren dengan ambisinya untuk memaksa Ayahnya menerima kenyataan untuk membiarkan anaknya memasuki jurusan seni, dan Jean yang hanya bisa mengumpat kesal karena mengetahui bahwa nasibnya tak akan berubah untuk masuk kedalam jurusan bisnis. Mereka melangkah dengan begitu ringan, seperti tidak ingin waktu mereka berdua cepat untuk berakhir.

"….hm—yang benar-benar aku tunggu~ hmmm~"

"Kau bersenandung atau menahan untuk ereksi? Suara tak ada lebih bagusnya dari suara sentoran air toilet"

"Berisik ah! Idiot diam saja!"

Dan Eren hanya terus mengejek, membiarkan Jean melepas pegangan sepedanya dan berlari mengejar pemuda yang lebih pendek beberapa centi darinya. Menyumpah serapah dengan muka yang memerah karena marah. Namun beberapa saat sesudah matahari benar benar tertidur, mereka berdua berbaring di direrumputan taman kota di dekat aliran sungai, sepeda yang di parkir asal asalan di samping bangku taman malam itu. Mereka belum mau untuk kembali kerumah, sepertinya mereka terlalu terhanyut pada hari hari dimana mereka masihlah remaja.

"Ah, payah sudah malam!"

"Gara gara kau kita jadi pulang telat"

"Kenapa menyalahkanku muka kuda?!"

"Jelas kau yang salah idiot. Kalau kau tidak mengejekku pasti tidak akan seperti ini!"

Jean bangkit berdiri, membersihkan celana bahan milik-nya yang sedikit terkena kotoran tanah, lalu melirik kearah Eren yang masih duduk dengan manisnya di rerumputan. Seperti tak mau beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya, dan itu membuat Jean mengulurkan tangannya kepada Eren. Dan dibalas dengan pengangan yang erat.

Mereka pulang berdampingan, dengan sepeda yang susah payah Jean jalankan dan Eren yang hanya duduk manis di belakang sembaring memegangi kedua tas milik mereka. Tidak ada yang mau memecahkan keheningan. Mereka berdua tampak begitu nyaman untuk itu. Tidak ada.

Sampai akhirnya belokkan jalan dekat rumah Eren akan mereka lewati. Jean tidak tau apa pun.

"Mungkin Jean, Aku menyukaimu"

Dan Jean hanya diam, memberhentikan sepedanya secara spontan. Menoleh kearah Eren yang hanya diam sembaring menatap langit malam yang berbintang penuh. Jean tak sanggup mengatakan apa pun sampai akhirnya, tak sanggup. Bahkan pada saat Eren turun dengan cepatnya dari sepedanya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal yang singkat dan berjalan kearah rumahnya yang hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi.

Jean benci perpisahan, sama seperti dirinya yang mendapatkan perpisahan dari Ibunya yang akan pergi ke Swiss untuk bekerja, dan kembali hanya dengan sebuah surat duka. Jean benar benar benci perpisahan, sama seperti ketika Eren mengatakan selamat tinggal dan esoknya hanyalah rumah kosong beberapa blok dari rumahnya. Dan sejak saat itu Jean benar benar kehilangan., sesosok figur orang yang bisa memahami dirinya, lagi.

Jean tidak tau kenyataan pahit tentang Eren, dirinya yang harus mengemas barang barangnya dua hari sebelum kelulusan, dan menunduk tidak berani menentang Ayahnya yang akan membawanya ikut serta ke Jerman untuk bekerja sebagai dokter, dan lebih sialnya Eren tidak dapat menolak untuk tidak masuk ke universitas kedokteran yang begitu tersohor di Berlin. Membuang impiannya sebagai seorang pelukis layaknya Ibunya, hidup dengan jutaan warna yang mengobang ambing di kanvas putih bersih.

Eren mengerti Jean. Namun Jean tidak.

Jean tidak paham tentang Eren, tentang kata katanya malam itu dari bagian belakang sepedanya dulu, dari bayangan mereka yang menjadi satu dibawah lampu kota yang begitu menawan. Jean tidak paham, kalau kala itu Eren sudah menahan rasa suka yang begitu lama. Tumbuh menjadi tinggi dan tak mampu di raih.

Tapi sepertinya Eren juga tidak terlalu memahami Jean. Ia bahkan tak tau jikalau Jean juga memendam rasa yang sama.

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

Semua mimpi buruk Jean menjadi kenyataan, paska menghilangnya Eren dalam media kertas didalam hidupnya membuatnya begitu menderita. Tak ada lagi penolakkan yang bisa keluar dari bibirnya, bahkan ketika Ayahnya datang kembali untuk yang ke sekian kalinya dan meminta dirinya untuk menikah dengan keluarga Reiss. Kala itu Jean hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

Jean selalu menunggu, dan terus menunggu. Diri Eren yang selalu menghilang tanpa jejak seperti Tuhan tidak menghendaki sama sekali adanya sedikit romansa dalam tali kehidupan mereka. Jean selalu menunggu, bahkan disaat ia sudah tau bahwa Eren sudah berada di Negara lain saat itu. Jean terus menunggu, sosok bodoh yang terus berada disekitarnya, yang selalu mengerti hingga Jean sudah tidak dapat mendeskripsikannya sama sekali.

Hari itu ia mengambil hari libur yang tepat, salju kala itu turun dengan liarnya, membuat tupukkan salju setinggi lima centi diatas pemukaan tanah cokelat. Tidak ada tumpukan dokumen diatas meja kerjanya, tidak ada lagi suara riuh samar diluar ruang kerjanya, dan tidak ada secangkir kopi kental diatas mejanya. Ia bisa rileks sesaat, menjalani pekerjaan yang bukan keinginannya adalah suatu neraka baginya.

Pagi tiu waktunya hanya dihabiskan dengan menatap keluar balkon _flat_-nya, menatap setiap orang yang melebarkan langkah tergesah-gesah menuju tempat kerja mereka. Dengan sedikit musik _jazz_ yang melantun berirama permainan yang membuat Jean ingin tertawa tentang betapa lucunya orang ornag yang terkekang dalam roda kehidupannya, hidup tanpa pernah menghirup kebebasan, namun mirisnya dirinya juga seperti itu. Terjebak dalam roda yang tak ia inginkan, menjalankan apa yang tidak ia mau.

Jean berjalan menuju meja kaca tempatnya biasa menghabiskan waktu sembaring mengerjakan dokumen dokumen yang tidak dapat ia tuntaskan di kantornya, mengambil secarik kertas dan menggoreskan kembali apa yang ia ingin suarakan.

_Hei, Eren. Besok adalah hari pertunanganku. Diriku benar benar terperangkap sekarang. Sepertinya orang yang selama ini aku tunggu tidak akan datang kembali. Ich Liebe Dich_

_Tertanda, Jean_

Lagu _jazz_ dalam alunan melodi masih terus berbunyi. Menemani langkah Jean untuk mendekati puluhan tali gantung di sudut ruangannya, memainkan setiap ototnya untuk mengikuti melodi yang ada. Mengangkat tangannya yang penuh dengan kamera SLR model terbaru dan mengabadikan tiap tiap kertas didalam lensa kameranya. Sekali lagi dari puluhan tali gantung yang ada hanya satu utas yang begitu menarik lensa kamera miliknya. Tiga foto langit senja.

"Jawab aku, idiot."

Jean memang tidak tau, bahwa dua hari sebelum dirinya mengirimkan surat, Eren sudah tidak lagi berada di Jerman. Tidak di apartement miliknya, maupun dirumah tempat Ayahnya tinggal. Eren seperti menghilang entah kemana. Meninggalkan ruangan kosong yang begitu hangat dengan celah celah jendela yang membiarkan cahaya masuk dan menyentuh lembut meja cokelat dekat jendela, menyentuh lembut setiap memori yang tertinggal disana. Bersama setumpuk surat yang tak pernah dikirimkan oleh pembuatnya.

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

Dua tahun kemundian, Paris, Prancis.

Semua berjalan begitu cepat, dan Jean memilih untuk mengubur segala memori yang ada dan berusaha untuk menerima kenyataan yang ada bahwa dirinya tidak akan pernah bebas dari roda kehidupan pilihan keluarganya. Tak mampu lepas dari jeratan keluarga yang begitu mencengkram, dirinya lemah tidak mampu merangkak keluar dari jaring jaring itu, bahkan tidak walau hanya sekedar untuk bernafas.

Jean menyeringai kecil, ketika dirinya menatap gedung pameran seni di kota yang menjadi tempat kelahirannya. Gedung kokoh yang tetap terlihat anggun walau sudah habis dimakan usia. Gedung tua yang menjadi tujuan wisatanya ketika dirinya masihlah bocah ingusan, dan sekarang disinilah ia kembali berwisata ke Gedung yang sama seperti dulu.

"Jean, ayo masuk," suara lembut dari wanita manis disampingnya. Ya, putri keluarga Reiss. Christa Reiss.

"Ya."

Ia harus melupakan apa yang tidak seharusnya untuknya. Di genggamnya tangan mungil Christa, menatap mata indah wanita itu yang serupa lautan. Sebelum akhirnya berjalan berdampingan kedalam. Gedung itu sangat ramai, begitu ramai dipenuhi oleh orang orang berjas dan bergaun musim panas yang begitu anggun, pelayan yang menawarkan wine untuk para tamu, dan para pelukis yang mendapat kesempatan menggantung karya di dinding gedung pameran.

Pameran karya seni untuk para orang orang kelas atas. Dan Jean berada disana berdua dengan tunangannya, membelah kerumunan orang yang sibuk berbicara tentang harga lukisan, bahkan bisnis yang tidak sempat di perbincangkan di rapat kantor.

Lukisan lukisan yang begitu indah menempel di dinding ruangan, begitu indah hingga terasa menyerap ke sel sel dinding yang begitu tua namun kokoh. Namun sekali lagi, hanya sebuah lukisan raksasa yang membuatnya terpana.

_Seberapa Indahkah Dirimu Untuk Aku Nantikan?_

_Karya Eren Jaegar._

Rasa nyeri kembali meyelubungi hatinya, dengan warna warni cat yang begitu meresap di kedua bola matanya. Setiap keping memori yang mulai merayapi sanubari hati. Kali ini ia kembali.

_Diskripsi :_

_Karya ini adalah hasil dari perjalanan Saya (Eren Jaegar) dibawah balutan lautan angkasa senja._

"Jean?"

Suara yang ia kenal. Sangat ia kenal, hingga ke renguh ruang hati yang paling dalam, melewati setiap inchi hatinya, melewati setiap memori dirinya.

"Eren?"

Dan sekali lagi tidak aka nada yang tau bagaimana kelanjutan dari perjalanan hidup mereka, roda kehidupan yang terus berputar. Diri Jean yang tidak memahami seorang Eren, dan seorang Eren yang terlalu memahami Jean. Sangat.

Bahkan sampai mereka dapat bertemu lagi.

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

_Hanya kaulah yang benar-benar aku tunggu,  
Hanya kaulah yang benar-benar memahamiku,  
Kau pergi dan hilang ke mana pun kau suka_

_._

_._

"_Sampai akhirnya tidak ada yang dapat aku mengerti. Tentang diriku sendiri maupun dirimu. Dan mengapa aku tak pernah mencoba mengatakan_

_Aku sangat mencintaimu"_

-oOo-

End


End file.
